The Sphere of One
by Gizensha
Summary: Well, this is a short story which I wrote, bassed on what was going on in my mind at the time of writing. The rating's what it is, due to the concepts braught up are a little on the heavy side. Enjoy.


The events in this piece of writing are entirely fictional. Any events that directly or indirectly relate to you, your family, your friends, your pet, or anyone you happen to know is just a coincidence. This does not mean, however, that the fic shouldn't affect you.  
  
  
  
The Raichu stood alone. He had no trainer, no family, no friends. He was truly alone. He used to have a name, he remembered having one. He just couldn't remember what that was. He hadn't spoken for two years. He was no longer sure if he could. He had been alone for three, but after one year he stopped talking to himself. He no longer needed to have company. He had learnt a long time ago that no life form is one, but every life form is many. In his mind he watched his many aspects interact. He enjoyed that. There was no way to tell how they'd act. Sometimes he'd watch them with such intent that he didn't eat all day. Watching them was his only form of amusement now. The fact that he hadn't seen another pokemon, or a human for three years didn't bother him. Not anymore, at least. At first it did. It puzzled him. How could there be a place without pokemon?" He'd often say to himself. A couple of months before he stopped speaking, he finally accepted that this was a place without pokemon. That this was a place without humans. That all this place had was plants. And him. If he hadn't of accepted that, he'd still be feeling lonely. He'd still be talking to himself. If he hadn't of accepted that fact, he would have truly gone insane, from boredom, from loneliness. He knew that other pokemon existed, but he didn't envy the fact that they had company and he didn't. He pitied them. He pitied them as they'd never get to know themselves like he got to know himself.  
  
When he first found himself whereever he was, he explored it a little. He found a lake, a forest, some caves, a mountain, some woodland, a river, and two beaches. He found that if you walked in a straight line for about ten days, you'd find yourself back where you started. At first he didn't understand how this was possible. He then realised that what he was on was a fairly small sphere, which he found odd. After exploring, and finding no life, he went back to where he had arrived. He did this by following his tracks as much as possible. He eventually found where he had arrived. He noticed Rhydon tracks. Only they went towards where he had arrived, and then disappeared, being replaced by his tracks. They were also old. About two hundred days old. He was puzzled by how a Rhydon had disappeared. Then he noticed that his tracks at that point were also about two hundred days old. This puzzled him more. He followed the Rhydon's tracks for a few months, as he didn't see anything else to do. He eventually gave up, and accepted that it was hopeless, that he was all alone.  
  
Lately, he'd noticed that his logical reasoning self hadn't been interacting with his other selves much. He found that slightly strange, since his logical reasoning always had new theories to explain to his other selves. Which didn't understand a word of it. The reactions of his childish self and his fun loving self were his favourites to watch. They usually got confused, and couldn't handle it. He wondered what it was doing. It didn't usually think about something for this long. It normally would go off for a couple of days at most, and come back with the most delightful little theories.  
  
The Raichu's logical reasoning had realised something. It had realised that when The Raichu had first arrived, it had absolutely needed this time by itself. It was as un-at-peace as possible, and now it was truly at peace with itself. It had found true happiness. It had also put the fact that as his tracks started, a Rhydon's tracks had disappeared, and that there was evidence to suggest other life forms had been here, including a Snorlax, a fearow, and a human into this. It had almost reached a conclusion.  
  
The Raichu suddenly pricked up his ears, and his tail turned stiff. It had suddenly been hit by a thought, and, for the first time in two years, he spoke. "I'm ready to go back, now." His mind reached across to the Earth, searching, searching for who would benefit most from the experience, and he found her. He then was on Earth, he was standing in front of his old trainer, who had aged three years since The Raichu last saw him. No words were spoken between the two. They both ran up to each other, and started to hug. They both began to cry with tears of joy.  
  
  
  
The Growlithe stood alone. 


End file.
